Just Like the Movies
by Misguided Choices
Summary: "Rome; I will cherish my visit here in memory as long as I live." -Roman Holiday. Tiva and the Trevi Fountain. Sort of a prequel to my one-shot, Mia Luce.


__Disclaimer: I own nothing. Which sucks...  
>AN: Ok. So I was in Rome and this idea just came to me. I don't know if it was the city or the people or the music I was listening to, I just knew I needed to get this out.

* * *

><p><em>Just like the movies<em>  
><em>That's how it will be<em>  
><em>Cinematic and dramatic<em>  
><em>With a perfect ending<em>

_If it's not like the movies_  
><em>That's how it should be<em>  
><em>When he's the one, he'll come undone<em>  
><em>And your world will stop spinning<em>  
><em>And it's just the beginning<br>-Just Like the Movies, Katy Perry _

* * *

><p>Of all the places she'd visited, work related or for pleasure, Italy was always one of her favorites. She could remember missions that had taken place inside the cities, but also the time when she had had the opportunity to go with a few friends from university. She wasn't sure why she loved it so much; maybe it was the people, how friendly they were, or perhaps it was just because the area had so much history that was yet to be explored. Either way, it felt good to be back in a familiar city, a city she loved.<p>

What even made this beautiful city better was the person on her right, occasionally giving her hand a soft squeeze. She shot him a small smile, one that Tony easily returned. It was with that simple gesture that set butterflies in her stomach. With another small squeeze, he led them down the cobblestone streets. They decided to stop in Rome before heading off to their destination: visiting his family in Tuscany for his cousin's wedding. Of course she'd spoken to some of his family before, but she'd never officially met them face-to-face. She was anxious to see them, not as his partner, but as his girlfriend. With the word "girlfriend" she smiled even wider. It had been seven months, and she'd finally gotten used to the title. They were partners, in the field and outside of it.

It was her idea to visit Rome first before going on to see his family. After her citizenship, she'd become much more interested in history, and wanted to actually experience the sights fully. They'd been everywhere; the Coliseum, Trajan's market, the Vatican (which she was able to witness Tony's Catholic side). It surprised her that after dinner, he'd wanted to go for a walk. They had to get up early the next morning to head to Tuscany, as the wedding was in two days. He led her down the winding streets, knowing exactly where he was headed towards: the Trevi Fountain. The one place they had yet to see.

As they walked on, they passed the closed shops, witnessing an occasional café open or a couple passing back toward their hotel. The lights from people's homes and the upcoming street lamps lead them toward their destination. They emerged from the streets, walking into the open piazza. The lights from the fountain were still on and the water flowed freely from its spouts. The pristine marble seemed to shine, the sprinkling of water and lights creating a peaceful glow. The statues gleamed and the water shone a multitude of greens and blues.

He tugged her down the steps, toward the base of the fountain. Once on the last level he placed his hands on her shoulders and took a deep breath.

"Are you ready?" he questioned

She looked at him skeptically, "Ready for what?"

He scoffed, shock across his face. "Come on, Ziva. To make your wish!"

She chuckled at his answer; he'd said it as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Tony, did you really drag me out here to make a silly wish?" She sighed, starting to head up the steps, "Come on, the metro has stopped running and I want to get the bus."

"No!" He grabbed her hand, pulling her back down a step, "Ziva, I know it's late. But just humor me, please?"

She looked at him, his eyes begging her to stay. They seemed to shine even brighter in the dark, the light reflecting from the streaming water.

"Alright, but please do not complain tomorrow, or I will say I told you so."

"I won't, I promise!"

He stood next to her, placing her back toward the fountain. He placed a euro in her hand, slowly dragging his hand away from hers. She was about to throw her coin into the water when he shouted.

"What now, Tony?"

"You need to close your eyes, Ziva."

She glared at him in a 'Are you kidding me?' expression. He just started at her, his eyes pleading for her to go along with whatever he had planned. She rolled her eyes and sighed, but eventually closed them.

With her eyes closed, she focused on what she wanted. What she hoped and dreamed for. Something she hoped that one day would come to her life. Something that everyone should want in their lives. With her hopes and dreams in mind, she lifted her arm above her head, releasing the coin into the water with a soft 'plunk'. When she opened her eyes, she almost fell back into the fountain.

"Tony! What are you doing?"

"Tying me shoe. What does it look like I'm doing, Ziva?"

She stuttered, looking down at her partner, on one knee. "Well…it looks like you are proposing."

"Huh, that's funny, I guess I am."

She looked around, at anywhere but him. Was he really doing this now? She had shared with him her last proposal from Ray. How she'd stated how she hated, loathed even, public proposals. As she looked up the steps, in surprise, she found no one. Just the two of them.

"I know how you hate public proposals, but I figured this is different."

"Tony…"

"Just…let me do this, okay? Ziva David, I love you. I'm pretty sure I've loved you since the day you walked into the squad room and asked me if I was having phone sex."

She chuckled, looking down at him, "Get up, please,"

"Not yet. Ziva, you're my best friend and my partner. I couldn't imagine my life without you. I mean I traveled across the world for you because I couldn't…can't live without you. You're the last thing I want to see before going to sleep and the first thing I see when I wake up in the morning. You put up with my craziness, my movies; you keep me grounded. I want the perfect life, and it won't be perfect without you. So, Ziva David. Will you marry me?"

She bit her lip, looking at him and then down to the ring box in his hand. Nestled inside the little black box was a beautifully cut engagement ring. It wasn't too big or gaudy, and she wouldn't deny, she loved it. A princess cut diamond was set in the center, with two smaller diamonds on the side, placed in a platinum setting. The light caught the diamond and it glistened in the dark.

"Ya know, this is the time when you answer…"

"Yes."

He looked up; a smirk forming that reached his eyes. "Would you like to repeat that? Final answer?"

"Yes," she chuckled, pulling him up off of his knee, "the answer will always be yes."

They both smiled at each other and their lips met. He slipped the ring on her finger and she felt the cool metal fit perfectly on her finger. He broke the kiss and she looked at him, not ready for his lips to leave hers just yet.

"So, public engagements. You still hate them?"

She chuckled, "I hardly count this engagement as 'public', Tony. But no, I do not hate them. Especially not this one."

He smiled his thousand watt smile that made her heart melt and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>AN2: I keep getting a bunch of ideas to write some more in regards to this (exploring around Rome/Tiva vacation?) or other random one-shots. So, for now, let me know what you think of this one. Okay? Okay. Thanks, I love you all. R&R cause you're the best and you're awesome and I'd really love feedback (since I hate the ending and will most likely change it).


End file.
